Because Not Everything’s Always Perfect
by Tachikawa
Summary: [I walked up to him to brush my lips lightly against his and said, “ I loved you Yamato Ishida, but now, its time I stopped.”]Angstyish one shot. written in Mimi's POV


Because Not Everything's Always Perfect  
Angsty-ish One-Shot.

-----  
digimon doesn't belong to me.  
-----

I hated looking at him in the eye as though nothing was wrong. He knew that I knew but he never did anything about it. Sometimes I'd lay on the floor at night thinking what if everything was different. But I knew that I would have never been happy that way.

I loved it when he smiled at me, as though I was the only one in his eyes but in his heart, there was always a space left to accommodate a special someone but _she_ was never me.

I loved it when he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I'd giggle and he'd plant a kiss on my cheek, but never my lips. He was saving it for _her_.

I loved it when he'd protectively place his left arm over my shoulders when we were on a date. He'd never used his right arm, he was waiting for _her_ but I'd still feel like I was actually his, and his alone.

I loved his smile so much that I didn't care if the person he smiled at wasn't me. Just as long as I could still see him smile. Maybe that's why I still smiled to myself when I saw him kiss _her_.

I was waiting on the park bench for him near his working place when I saw him with his right arm around _her_ shoulders whispering sweet nothings in _her_ ear. I knew at once that it was _her_. He looked as though he was having the time of his life and I stood there stunned. I'd never seen smile like that ever to me. But one look at that smile and I'd know that as long as he was smiling even if it wasn't at me, I'd still be happy.

He walked past me as though I was a nobody, as though I was invisible. I followed them.

Every few minutes he would plant a tender kiss on _her_ lips as _she_ smiled back at him, _her_ eyes glimmering with the same kind of look and feeling in his. Love. He never looked at me like that before.

They went all over town, the cinema, the bowling alley, the mall, just everywhere, I just followed silently behind them.

Finally, they stumbled into an unused warehouse kissing passionately and violently, knocking things over. _She_ raked her fingers through his hair as his hands reached into _her_ shirt and tugged at _her_ bra strap impatiently whilst still kissing.

I stood hidden in a corner as I looked at them kissing each other as though they were deprived, deprived of each other like that for ages. _She_ looked up and huskily said to him, " Lets continue this at your place." He nodded and they stumbled out together. I silently followed.

I pressed myself against the wall to hide myself from their vision as I heard him fumble with his keys with _her_ locked in his embrace. Their lips were practically glued together.

I stood outside waiting for them to get into the bedroom before I turned the knob to enter his apartment. They didn't even bother to lock the door because they were so into each other. I silently locked the door behind me.

I placed my bag on the green leather sofa and went into the kitchen to get a drink. I then settled myself comfortably on the sofa as I waited. Waited for morning to come.

-----

I heard moans of pleasure coming from the room as I tried my best to ignore it. What really tested me was what I heard awhile later. I tensed as I heard _her_ gasp out in ecstacy, " Matt, I need you. Now. Please. Now" _She_ had reached her climax.

I heard _her_ scream out in pain as he whispered sweet nothings into _her_ ear to get _her_ to calm down. He had done it. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I felt so stupid to think that he would ever come back to me. That he would beg me to take him back. He took away my innocence just a week ago and he could have an affair with another so readily, with no hesitance.

I could still feel his touching me all over, pleasuring me as I whimpered, I was ready and he knew it as he tugged off the straps of the dress I was wearing and it dropped to the floor as he marveled at my figure. He looked at me as though to ask me whether I was sure about what was going to happen. To reassure him, I looked at him and breathed out, "I'm ready Matt." That was all he needed to know before he scooped me up and brought me to his room.

That was the last time I saw him until today, already wrapped in the arms of another. Another tear slipped down my cheek. I was such a naïve fool. I pushed myself up from the sofa and stared out the window, at the view I loved so much which he wasn't going to share with me, but with someone else.

A light drizzle started, was God feeling sorry for me? Were these his tears pitying me? I hardened my heart. I have no need for him no more.

-----

As the Sun peeked out from the sky, I heard a shuffling of feet as he opened the bedroom door. His eyes were opened wide in shock as he looked at me, then another emotion clouded his eyes. Pity? Concern?

I walked up to him to brush my lips lightly against his and said, " I loved you Yamato Ishida, but now, its time I stopped."

I silently picked up my bag and strode over to the door, slowly closing it softly in his face, for the very last time.

-the end-

hmm. First one-shot I've written and its angsty-ish sort of. Haha. Always pictured my first one short to be happy and full of fluff. Hoped you enjoyed this. Felt that something was missing but couldn't figure it out so here you have it. Should be typing the next chapter for Misconceptions of Bad Behaviour soon. I hope.


End file.
